Stormhaven (Online)
Stormhaven is a grassy, lowland region in south-central High Rock. Wayrest, the capital of the Daggerfall Covenant and home to High King Emeric, is located in southern Stormhaven in the region of Menevia. Economically, the region is one of the wealthiest and prosperous in all of Tamriel. This is thanks to the port-city of Wayrest on the mouth of the Bjoulsae River and the head of the Iliac Bay, which receives many trading ships every day, and houses many Breton businessmen who practice their trade in Wayrest's Market District. Stormhaven also houses many rich industries, including mining, farming, fishing and hunting. A ship to and from the city of Sentinel can be caught at the docks in both Wayrest and Sentinel. The region, being in High Rock, is mostly populated by Bretons, along with a few Redguards, Orsimer, Ogres, Goblins and other races. Despite the signing of the Daggerfall Covenant, most Bretons in the region harbor a deep distrust for the Orsimer. Geography Stormhaven is a warm, temperate region with features ranging from flat lowlands to dense woods. Alcaire and Menevia are mostly lowlands and contain dozens of small ponds, rivers and lakes combined with sparse woodlands, and the regions are also home to some Dreugh breeding grounds. Gavaudon is a woodland region with mostly minor settlements such as Wind Keep and Shinji's Scarp. Stormhaven's weather is very sporadic and unpredictable, and the weather can spasmodically from clear, sunny skies to heavy rain and storms. This is how the region also got its name. A bridge over the Bjoulsae River in the east of Stormhaven in Gavaudon leads directly into the city of Evermore. History Thousands of years ago, an Aldmeri clan called the Direnni discovered the Adamantine Tower on the Isle of Balfiera in the Middle Merethic Era, and claimed both the tower and most of the Iliac Bay region, naming the tower the Direnni Tower in honor of the clan. For a time, they ruled all of High Rock, and at least a part of Stormhaven was part of their kingdom for virtually their entire hegemony. The Direnni frequently interbred with the local Nedes, so frequently that the half-elven race which inevitably resulted from these interbreedings were so numerous that it formed an entirely new race, the Bretons. The Direnni were very few in number, and established a feudal, hierarchical system to control their vast empire, which now included parts of Hammerfell and Skyrim. The Bretons became a privileged middle class within Direnni society. The Aldmer ruled High Rock for untold generations, but following their clash with the Alessian Order during the Battle of Glenumbra Moors in 1E 482, they lost control of their vast domain and retreated back to their Direnni Tower. The Elves were replaced by the Breton noble families and carried on, eventually joining the First Empire in 1E 1029 and becoming the dominant race in the province. When High Rock decided to secede from the Empire in 1E 2305, near the Empire's dissolution due to the War of Righteousness. Trade The great cities of Alcaire and Wayrest, along with other, smaller settlements, make Stormhaven one of the two most populous regions of High Rock, the other being Glenumbra. While there is significant traffic between these two regions, Stormhaven also has strong diplomatic ties with Rivenspire to the north, despite the legacy left by King Ranser's War. The Supernal Dreamers In the year 2E 582, while still recovering from the destruction caused by Ranser's War 15 years earlier, Stormhaven was blighted by a cult of Vaermina worshippers called the Supernal Dreamers. What started as a few isolated incidents in Alcaire soon spread across the entirety of Stormhaven: raids, kidnappings, and rumors of Daedric pacts sent fear sweeping through the populace. The Dreamers sought to spread their influence even further and eventually converge their forces on Wayrest itself, and thereby make the Daggerfall Covenant collapse by sending King Emeric himself into a waking nightmare. The cult would have succeeded if it weren't for the timely intervention of the Vestige. Stormhaven was also home to the Spirit Wardens, an order of Azura worshippers founded by an Orsimer named Abbot Durak, who claimed to have received a vision of the Azura. The Daedric Prince had told Durak to prepare for a time when the people of Stormhaven would be plagued with endless nightmares, and to protect Stormhaven from Vaermina and her dark plot. Locations Regions *Alcaire *Menevia *Gavaudon Major cities *Wayrest *Alcaire Castle Settlements *At-Tura Estate *Koeglin Village *Pariah Abbey *Shinji's Scarp *Wind Keep *Dreughside Boss locations *Abandoned Farm *Ancient Altar *Dreugh Waters *Mudcrab Beach *Scrag's Larder *Spider Nest Camps *Alik'r Camp *Supernal Dreamers Camp Caves *Steelheart Cave Crafting *Fisherman's Island *Hammerdeath Workshop *Windridge Warehouse Crypts *Aphren's Hold Docks *Farangel's Landing *Steelheart Moorings Dolmens *Alcaire Dolmen *Gavaudon Dolmen *Menevia Dolmen Delves *Bearclaw Mine *Farangel's Delve *Koeglin Mine *Norvulk Ruins *Pariah Catacombs *Portdun Watch Houses *Ma'jhad Kha's House Public dungeon *Bonesnap Ruins Group dungeon *Scalecaller Peak *Wayrest Sewers Farms *Dro-Dara Plantation *Nurin Farm *Vanne Farm Keeps *Cumberland's Watch *Firebrand Keep Landmarks *Nightmare Crag *Shrine to Azura *Stonechewer Goblin Camp *Traveler's Rest Lighthouses *Koeglin Lighthouse Mills *Stonebridge Mill Mundus Stones *The Lord *The Mage *The Tower Wayshrines *Alcaire Castle Wayshrine *Bonesnap Ruins Wayshrine *Soulshriven Wayshrine *Wayrest Wayshrine *Pariah Abbey Wayshrine *Wind Keep Wayshrine *Weeping Giant Wayshrine *Dro'dara Plantation Wayshrine *Koeglin Village Wayshrine *Firebrand Keep Wayshrine Others *Supernal Dreamer Offering Site *Glenumbra-Stormhaven Watchtower Quests Alcaire *A Dangerous Dream *False Accusations *To Alcaire Castle *Army at the Gates *Two Sides to Every Coin *Life of the Duchess *The Safety of the Kingdom *Tracking Sir Hughes *The Flame of Dissent *Retaking Firebrand Keep *Sir Hughes' Fate *Can't Leave Without Her *Captive Crewmembers *Divert and Deliver *Do as I Say *Legacy of the Three *Lighthouse Attack Plans *Lost Lions *A Family Affair *False Knights *Repair Koeglin Lighthouse *Repairing the Cage *Rozenn's Dream *Scamp Invasion *The Slavers *The Slumbering Farmer Menevia *Unanswered Questions *Fire in the Fields *Azura's Guardian *A Prison of Sleep *Pursuing the Shard *The Signet Ring *Evidence Against Adima *Saving Hosni *The Return of the Dream Shard *Abominations from Beyond *Blood Revenge *Curse of Skulls *The Debt Collector's Debts *Dreams to Nightmares *The Dreugh Threat *A Gang of Thugs *The Gate to Quagmire *Injured Spirit Wardens *A Means to an End *One Last Game *A Ransom for Miranda *Rat in a Trap *Revenge Against Rama *The Sower Reaps *Stolen Ashes *They Dragged Him Away *A Woman Wronged Gavaudon *Another Omen *General Godrun's Orders *Ending the Ogre Threat *Godrun's Dream *Azura's Aid *Vaermina's Gambit *Azura's Relics *Gift from a Suitor *King Aphren's Sword *A Look in the Mirror *Next of Kin *Ogre Teeth *Old Adventurers *The Perfect Burial *Plowshares to Swords *A Predator's Heart *Word from the Dead Dungeon quests *Deception in the Dark *No Second Chances Characters Others: *Aniele Urquine – located in the house near the bridge to Bangkorai. *Charques Carme – residing in the large house near the bridge leading to Bangkorai. *Dustyclaw - a beggar found wandering this region Skyshards *''On Koeglin's Crown'' *''Atop the stairs of Newgate'' *''Beside the henge of Nightmare Crag'' *''The foot of Wind Keep's Falls'' *''Before a breach in Aphren's Wall'' *''Atop the Soulless Tower'' *''In the Monster's pantry'' *''Where the giant's tears fall.'' *''Camped in sight of the Eastern gate'' *''Delve deep with the bear's claw.'' *''Locked behind Farangel's iron bars'' *''Mine your manners outside Steelheart'' *''Explore the ruins north of Wind's Keep'' *''Comb the abbey catacombs'' *''West of Firebrand, deep within the tower'' *''Explore the ruins of broken marrow.'' Gallery Stormhaven Screenshot.jpg|Stormhaven landscape ESO Stormhaven Screenshot.jpg|Settlement in Stormhaven Stormhaven (Online).jpg|Stormhaven countryside Stormhaven Map.jpg Stormhaven Loading Screen.png|Stormhaven Loading Screen Trivia *The western islands of Stormhaven are based off the Mediterranean islands of Sardinia and Corsica. Appearances * ** * da:Stormhaven de:Sturmhafen es:Refugio de Tormentas ja:Stormhaven ru:Штормхейвен sv:Stormhaven Category:Online: Regions Category:Online: High Rock Locations Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant